lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria Caprae
Victoria Caprae is a female challenger that competed in the Black Games. She hailed from the United States. Overall, she placed TBD out of 30. 'Early Life' Victoria was born into a relatively wealthy family in America, in Westport, Connecticut. She lived an idyllic lifestyle within a loving family atmosphere. However, outside the domestic sphere, it was different. During school, she was a target of bullying. This social isolation lead to Victoria gaining a love of reading - seeing it as an escape. Despite this, the bullying lead to her parents becoming worried but Victoria was optimistic that it would eventually end. She was hit by a tragedy at the age of thirteen, with the sudden death of her mother. This was an event that changed Victoria's life, never had she been close to someone who had lost their life. Her father become very protective and removed Victoria from school, enrolling her with a private tutor. Over time Victoria learnt how to deal with her mother's death, yet the thought of her mother is still emotionally volatile to her. Alongside reading, she found art to help distract her and she would often spend hours either engulfed in a book or by a canvas. Her father did begin to drink, which took a slight toll on Victoria with both her and her older sister having to take over a maternal role. Her once picture-perfect life was fragmented but she was still happy - being more privileged than most. Eventually, things started to get better. Her father sobered up and Victoria considered herself to be in love - with a boy named Marcus who was always able to make her happy. With university approaching, she desired to study art and she deeply considered the less ideal days to be far behind her. She had a lot left to lose. 'Personality ' Vika is an optimistic and intuitive girl, a bohemian spirit who has a love for the arts. She has grown up in a very sheltered environment and has not faced the harsh reality real world, she usually tries to block it away. She is a loyal friend and quite shy, often hanging back on vocalising her opinion. She is an erudite, often preferring the company of a book other than people. She is curious and likes to absorb information, and though despite her seemingly meek and afraid persona she is courageous. 'Appearance ' Victoria has golden locks of hair hanging in ringlets down her back. Her fringe is a bleach blonde. She has round eyes that are an ocean blue. She has freckles dotting her cheeks and nose that are a cimmamon colour. She is well fed and is a good weight and also average height for her age at 5'4. 'Games' Vika was among the thirty people chosen for The Black Games. At the start of the Games, she was sorted into Beta Team, making her teammates with Hayle Saraceno and Arlyssa Valiante Kills Ophyra Grate, Karne Osmont Allies Hayle Saraceno, Arlyssa Valiante, & Harry Casey Other Killed by: N/A Aftermath TBD Trivia TBD Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Knife Users